For some time now it has not only been endeavored to use biodegradable substances in mass-produced articles such as detergents and cleansers in order to protect the environment, but also, since raw material sources such as crude oil or mineral coal are exhaustible, attempts are being made to prepare these compounds on the basis of regenerating raw materials.
Thus, e.g., alkyl glycosides, such as alkyl monosaccharides and alkyl oligosaccharides, according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,839, 318 are obtained from aldose sugars and higher alcohols and used as nonionic surfactants. Due to their limited solubility, the use of these products as mass-produced surfactants is subject to restrictions. Efforts have been made to increase the hydrophilic nature of these substances by oxidizing such alkyl glucosides to alkyl glucuronic acids, as is described, e.g., in EP-OS 326 673. Because of their hydrophilic and hydrophobic structural elements these compounds are highly suitable for use as detergents and cleansers both by themselves and in combination with other surfactants. A drawback to this preparative process is that a comparatively large amount of catalyst is needed, that despite the use of large amounts of catalyst the yield is unsatisfactory, and that, furthermore, long reaction periods are required.
Therefore, there is still need for an improved process for the preparation of glycosiduronic acids such as alkyl glycosiduronic acids or alkenyl glycosiduronic acids.